


The little things make the difference

by JustASlytherin



Series: Easter Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, looking back at relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASlytherin/pseuds/JustASlytherin
Summary: Harry takes some time to think about his relationship with Draco. Over the time their priorities changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second thing I post in this series. So I can officially say: it's a series :)

Harry and Draco were sitting on their couch in their house. Outside it was warm, especially for the begin of April, but they still chose the house over the garden.   
Draco's back leaned against Harry who had his arms wrapped around the other man.   
Harry liked moments like this. Wearing muggle clothes, a T-Shirt and jeans, cuddling with Draco and not doing anything.   
Harry loved muggle clothes, sometimes they were more comfortable than his robes, however didn't grow on Draco that much. He still preferred his robes. His long-sleeved robes.   
Draco never wore something with short sleeves or rolled up his sleeves. He was ashamed. Ashamed because of his Dark Mark. 

Harry thought back at the time they started to go out.   
The war was over for a few months and Harry ran into Draco by coincidence in the diagon alley. He invited the other man to drink a butterbeer with him and surprisingly Draco agreed.   
They spent the whole afternoon together talking about school and what they did since the war. They left out everything that happened during the war.   
When Draco had to leave Harry offered to do this again soon and Draco said yes even if neither of them really believed it would happen.   
Harry paid the bill and left moments after Draco.   
Two weeks later they were sitting at the exact same table again.   
This time Draco paid. 

Their meet ups became more often the following weeks but neither of them thought about it. Well except that they were becoming friends.   
They were both happy every time the could see each other and soon Harry began to ask himself why.   
He only found one answer to this question.   
Draco wasn't just a friend for him.  
So he started to test his boundaries with Draco.   
He flirted with him and it didn't take long for Draco to start flirting back.   
It went on like this for a while until Harry was brave enough, like a real Gryffindor, to kiss Draco at the end of one of their dates.

It was a evening in late august, they went to a muggle restaurant and when they decided to leave, Harry took the opportunity he got when they were outside the restaurant completely alone. He grabbed Draco's arm as he wanted to walk to a place where they could disapparate safely without any muggles seeing them and hold him back.   
Draco stopped, turned around and looked confused at Harry.   
That was when Harry pulled Draco closer and leaned in for a kiss.   
Draco kissed him back.   
Since this moment they officially called their dates dates. 

They continued like this for some weeks. They met. They ate. They drank. They kissed. They said goodbye.   
They first talked about what they had with each other almost three months after their first kiss.   
That was when they started to call each other boyfriends.   
It took a few months until Harry brought Draco with him to the Weasleys to officially meet them. As Harry's boyfriend of course. Draco already met most of the Weasleys before. 

Seven months into their relationship Harry already met Draco's mother, only his mother not his father, there was one thing they never did. They never had sex.  
It wasn't like they never wanted to but Draco stopped Harry every time Harry wanted to go further. Every time Harry wanted to undress Draco.  
After all this time Harry decided to ask Draco why. He had a guess but he wasn't sure.   
Draco's answer to his question was the same as Harry's guess.   
Draco was ashamed. A bit because of his body but the main reason was the Dark Mark. Harry needed days, a few hours on each, to get Draco to show it to him. And even longer to convince Draco that he didn't care. Well he did care but Harry knew why Draco did what he did and Harry forgave him.   
Harry loved him.   
When they finally had sex Harry thought it was worth the wait. 

Over the years they tool the next steps in relationships.   
First they moved in together.   
Then Harry bought rings. Actually he had them before they moved.   
Harry asked Draco to marry him two years after their relationship officially began. Draco said yes. Of course he did. Harry never thought anything else.   
Their wedding day was the best day in Harry's life.   
Not the day he received his Hogwarts letter and read it for the first time.   
Not his first day at Hogwarts.   
Not the day he flied on a broom for the first time.   
Not the day he played Quidditch for the first time.   
Not the day he defeated Voldemort and they won the war.   
It was their wedding day. Harry had never been that happy in his life.   
The only moment that could come near that day, when it came to Harry being happy, was when they were able to meet their son for the first time.   
Both of them wanted children and when they got the new about being able to adopt this baby boy they were happy. No words could ever describe what Harry felt in that moment.   
They finally were a family. 

Harry's thought were back with his husband when Draco spoke up:  
"Our son won't be like all these muggle kids. He won't believe in a bunny hiding eggs on Easter, so he could search them."  
"Come on, Draco. A lot of kids believe this when they are younger. A lot of wizards too. Besides wouldn't it be more obvious for them to believe it?"  
Harry looked down at the man in his arms.  
"Why? Because there are so many bunnies hiding things in our world?" Draco made fun out of things that were common for muggles or not. It depended on what it was.   
"Oh" Harry sighed. "I mean why would it be bad if he believed it?"  
"It means he's stupid if he does."  
"Your father told you that when you were younger, right? The other children weren't as good as you because they believed such stupid things, correct?", Harry asked yet he knew the answer.   
Draco didn't respond, so Harry knew for sure, he was right.   
"If he believes in it, it means he's creative. I guess. But I want him to believe. Or give him the choice to. Without judging him for it."  
"I never believed in it", Draco threw in.   
"Well, what a surprise." Harry's sarcastic comment made Draco laugh a little. 

"You always say you want to be a better father than yours. Don't get me wrong, you are. But don't you think telling your son the same as a man who let his sixteen year old son become a Death Eater isn't the right thing to do?"  
Harry knew Draco's gaze automatically went on his arm. Draco hated the Dark Mark hidden under his sleeve. Hated it being on there.   
Harry hugged him tighter and kissed him on his hair.   
"Hey, stop judging yourself. You were young. Almost a kid."  
"So were you. And you didn't do the same as me."  
"I didn't have your family."  
Draco turned around in Harry's arms and laid his face against Harry's shirt.   
"Can we please not talk about that now?"

When Easter came, they went to the burrow. The Weasleys planned a big Easter egg hunt and in the end it was Draco asking their son what he got from a certain bunny.


End file.
